gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Ryuichiro Shiba
Ryuichiro Shiba was a married man from Shutendoji who looked after Jiro Shutendo. his dad bit it when he was young and this priest who was his dads friend helped raise him. What he does In the Dark Demon world this baby is made and is saved from being f'd dead by Senki who goes on a trip across time and space until he's in da 70s. He wastes the other Oni and gives he baby to tis newlywed couple but sez in 015 years hes gonna take him back. the priest suggests naming him after an oni and suggests Shutendoji which means Drinking Child. But cuz kids shouldnt drink they spell it Heaven Hand Child. one day Ryoichiro notices jiro's shadow is big and demony. that was Goki, his sorta guardian angel. he spends the next 15 years learning about the supernatural to deal with the oni. spoiler; this don't do much in the anime. when Jiro is a teen like kagome from Inuyasha but not as sexy, his dad tells him his dark past and jiro has horns at times but they go away sometimes. later jiro and the teens were fighting the cult that captured Jiro's mom and Miyuki Shiratori and the teens got slagged. After Jiro took out Jawanbokikai and faced Yonen Majari senki showed up and took jiro. Jiro's mom don't take this well and goes insane and is sent to the nut hourse where she paints horrible oni on the walls. eventually, Jiro's dad realizes that theres a conection between the oni paintings on the walls and her soul being trapped in he dark demon world and he busts it with a sledge hammer as they keep theose around nut houses for the people to get. so jiro's mom's soul is free and oh yeah and I think goki is based off jiro's dad as he defends jiro. so Jiro goes home with his rents and they realize he really is their son and they can give him their name. oh yeah, they named him jro shutendo as they didn't wanna get too attached or something as he wasn't their real kid. kinda forgot that. oh and he gets to live happy with miyuki who got naked in every ova. he was voiced by Michihiro Ikemizu who also did Committee I; Inspector in Akira, Baruda (ep 92); Genshō (ep 104) in fist of the north star (best show to watch if ur a man), Cain (ep 31); Soria (ep 5) in Hokuto no ken 2 (which has good 80s animation and is still manly and cool), Baron Yasha in Getter Robo Go, George black in Gunsmith Cats (wjich my texas friend likes. hay greg! is it good??), Mowgli's dad in Jungle Book: Shōnen Mowgli (which was actually good), Isao Ohta in Patlabor (wich I heard of but never saw), Mawashitaro in Sailor Moon Super S (the big buff horse guy in a speedo summon by gayboy fisheye), Great Shot in Transformers: Victory (super rad), Doublecross; Platinum Tiger (Saber Sword Tiger; ep 5); Predaking (ep 11); Sixshot; Springer; Triggerhappy in Transformers The Headmasters (which I liked. Its like uncut G1), Onse-Mark in Urusei Yatsura (which I never saw) and Takuma Zaizen in Witch Hunter Robit(which is sorta the craft meets ghost in the shell and I thought it was cool) in da dub he's voiced by kevin Remington(steel???) who was Yiuka's Manager in Variable Geo(hot), Cop; Erica; Shinjukuzen; Soldier in City Hunter The Motion Picture, Boakes in Legend of Crystania and Arnold in Tattoon Master. Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shutendoji Characters